Intégration
by NanaNara
Summary: suite de 'Prise En Main'. Peut être lu indépendamment. *Zetsu/Deidara* / UR / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Threesome / Lemon


Titre : Intégration

Résumé : « suite » de **'Prise En Main'**. Peut être lu indépendamment.

*Zetsu/Deidara* / UR / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Threesome / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographes ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Et puis je ne suis pas Bescherelle...

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

Légende :

Deidara

_Zetsu blanc_

**Zetsu noir**

Shiroi = blanc

Kuroi = noir

* * *

Merci beaucoup a **Saeko** [ma nouvelle beta :)] pour son travail !

* * *

Alors que Deidara se promenait en périphérie du village où il habitait depuis peu, il tomba nez à nez avec un individu assez particulier. Il avait deux côtés, un noir et un blanc et il était abrité dans deux grandes feuilles fourchues. Le blond haussa un sourcil se disant qu'il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- _Tu es Deidara n'est-ce pas ?_

- Hmm ! Et alors ?

_**- Qu'il est impertinent !**_

_- Chut ! Fais voir tes mains !_

Deidara hésita puis lui tendit finalement ses mains qui se firent observer sous toutes les coutures.

_- Parfaites ! Elles sont parfaites ! Viens avec moi, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un qui aimerait beaucoup faire ta connaissance. Il est leader d'une organisation où, je suis sûr, tu vas beaucoup te plaire... Au fait, je m'appelle Zetsu…_

Deidara avait suivit Zetsu sans poser de questions. Il se demandait vraiment où tout ça allait le mener. Il s'arrêta un instant, regardant ses mains.

Comme ça il y avait vraiment des gens qui pourraient être intéressés par elles ?

_- Deidara ?_

Le blond releva la tête. Son compagnon de route s'était stoppé quand il avait vu qu'il ne suivait plus et le fixait à présent, intrigué.

**- C'est quoi ton problème ?**

_- Chuuut ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler aux gens._

Un léger rire interrompit Zetsu dans sa bataille contre lui-même. Cet être étrange amusait Deidara. Lui qui se croyait si différent et peut-être même un peu fou, il venait de trouver pire que lui.

Puis son visage passa du rire à une teinte grave et Zetsu pu voir des yeux implorants quand il releva son visage vers lui.

- Dis, Zetsu… Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal ? Dans cette organisation je veux dire. Parce que tu sais, en général quand les gens voient mes mains ou que je leur parle de mon art, au mieux ils me fuient, au pire ils me tabassent.

Zetsu se rapprocha de lui et lui saisit les mains.

- _Non, nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Je te l'ai dit, à mon humble avis tu vas beaucoup intéresser Pain-sama._

**- Ouais, ou pas ! Et dans ce cas-là je n'aimerais pas être à ta place !**

_- La ferme ! Ne fais pas attention à Kuroi-chan, Deidara, il est un peu ronchon. Et puis regarde… Moi je n'ai pas peur de toi et de ton don._

Zetsu porta la main du blond à sa bouche et lui embrassa la paume. Deidara rougit au contact d'une autre bouche sur cette partie de son anatomie. Automatiquement, la langue présente dans sa main pointa le bout de son « nez » pour aller jouer avec ce corps étranger qui se frottait ainsi à elle.

- **Vas-y… Convaincs-moi, montre-moi à quel point tu sais t'en servir et à quel point tu peux nous être utile.**

Le visage de Deidara s'empourpra. C'était la première fois qu'on lui demandait d'utiliser son don. Et surtout pour ça. Lui qui pensait qu'il ne devait se dédier qu'à son art…

Zetsu effectua quelques signes avec ses mains et des espèces de lianes sortirent du sol pour former une sorte de dôme autour d'eux, les protégeant ainsi des regards extérieurs.

Deidara était subjugué. Il avait hâte de rencontrer les autres ninjas de cette organisation, cela allait être prometteur. Et si pour cela il devait passer par la case « se faire l'homme plante », il le ferait. Après tout, il était loin d'être repoussant.

**- Bon allez, dépêchons-nous de le faire !**

- Hey ! T'es si pressé ? Hmm.

_- Non, non, Deidara, tu as mal compris._

Deidara qui avait froncé les sourcils, les haussa pour les re-froncer.

Une suite de signes plus tard, Zetsu commença à se séparer, distinguant ainsi son côté blanc du noir. Deux hommes se dressaient à présent devant le blond, et il devait bien s'avouer qu'ils étaient plutôt bien fait. Il n'avait jamais eu de préférence entre les hommes et les femmes, mais du fait de sa ressemble avec la gente féminine, il attirait plus souvent des hommes.

Les deux Zetsu étaient déjà torses nus et ils s'approchèrent du blond pour commencer à le déshabiller. Ils saisirent chacun un pan du haut de l'artiste pour le relever afin de le lui enlever.

Deidara décida de se laisser complètement aller. D'une main, il attira le Zetsu blanc à lui pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre et Zetsu gémissait déjà. Sa moitié n'avait jamais été aussi tendre avec lui quand il l'embrassait.

De son autre main, le blond chercha l'autre Zetsu. Comprenant le geste, celui-ci se plaqua dans le dos de la jeune recrue. Beaucoup moins timide que sa moitié, ses mains parcouraient déjà les deux corps enlacés qui s'embrassaient.

Sauf que ce côté de Zetsu était jaloux, alors il empoigna la chevelure de Deidara pour lui faire stopper son baiser afin de l'embrasser à son tour. Embrasser n'était pas vraiment le mot tellement il lui ravageait la bouche, il était sur le point de le manger. La lèvre inférieure de l'artiste saignait et le Zetsu blanc en profita pour venir lécher ce liquide qu'ils aimaient tant lui et sa moitié.

Les mains de Deidara glissaient sur les corps de ses amants, les léchant allégrement. Le Zetsu blanc avait cessé de le « nettoyer » et faisait voguer sa bouche à présent dans son cou et sa nuque.

**- Arrête ça Shiroi et rends-toi utile ! Déshabille-nous !**

Obéissant, le côté blanc de Zetsu se détacha du corps si appétissant du blond pour les mettre enfin à nu. Il commença par lui, pour finir par sa moitié.

Deidara se re-concentra sur le Zetsu blanc un peu délaissé jusque là. Surtout que celui-ci était tout aussi excité que les deux autres. Apres un chaste baiser, le blond sourit à son vis-à-vis avant de se mettre à genoux pour embrasser l'érection du côté blanc. Celui-ci se mit à gémir et soupirer. Ses jambes allaient flancher. Heureusement, sa moitié s'était placée derrière lui et le côté blanc pu ainsi se reposer contre le torse du Zetsu noir.

D'une main, celui-ci caressa les cheveux du blond, de l'autre, il caressa les fesses de son homologue blanc pendant qu'il l'embrassait dans le dos, remontant jusqu'à la naissance de ses cheveux.

_- A-Attends Kuroi-chan !_

**- Tu as raison Shiroi… Après tout c'est pour lui que nous faisons ça…**

Zetsu noir recula la tête de Deidara du sexe de sa moitié pour se coller à celle-ci. Leurs deux bas-ventres se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et le côté blanc était de plus en plus perdu, les yeux à moitié fermés. C'était limite si il ne bavait pas.

**- Allez, vas-y ! Reprends là où tu en étais.**

Il ne fut pas dur à Deidara de comprendre de quoi il parlait. Il s'avança, toujours à genoux, vers les deux hommes enlacés. Il plaça ses mains sur la chute de reins des Zetsu et approcha sa bouche des érections de ses amants.

Le blond se dit que jamais il n'arriverait à les prendre en bouche en même temps et pourtant il avait bien comprit que plus tard il devrait les accueillir en son sein. Lui qui, avant hier, n'avait jamais pensé à pénétrer son intimité, il allait être servit aujourd'hui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il lécha de toute leur longueur les deux sexes devant lui, faisant gémir et grogner ses vis-à-vis. Du mieux qu'il put, il fit pénétrer les glands dans sa bouche, les suçotant. Il dut bien avouer que c'était plus qu'excitant d'avoir deux personnes rien que pour lui, « soumises » à ses attentions.

Cependant, l'appréhension le gagnait. Il avait peur pour la suite des événements, mais il devait le faire. S'il le faisait alors il pourrait entrer dans cette organisation et exercer son art à sa guise. En plus, il avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer les autres ninjas qui composaient cette Akatsuki. C'était prometteur en voyant Zetsu. L'espace d'un instant, il espéra qu'il ne devrait pas passer par le rite d'intégration avec tous les membres.

Il fut tiré de ses « rêveries » par les Zetsu qui l'avaient fait se reculer pour se mettre à genoux également. Le Zetsu blanc s'allongea sur le sol, se surélevant sur ses avant-bras. Il était face à Deidara, et le fit venir à lui pour l'embrasser. L'artiste s'exécuta à quatre pattes au-dessus du corps de son amant.

**- Détends-toi.**

- Pourqu…aaah !

Le Zetsu noir était placé derrière Deidara et faisait voguer ses mains sur le postérieur de celui-ci avant qu'il ne lui dise de se détendre. Au moment où le blond avait voulu poser sa question, Zetsu l'avait pénétré d'un doigt afin de le préparer. Le côté blanc lui empoigna la nuque pour l'embrasser et le détendre un peu, pour faciliter la tâche à sa moitié qui préparait leur futur amant. De son autre main il alla masser ses bourses et son érection.

Et ceci eut l'effet escompté car Deidara ne sentit presque pas les deux doigts qui s'ajoutaient au premier. Le côté noir de Zetsu ondulait ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps soumit du petit nouveau, le préparant à leurs venues. Il ajouta l'index et le majeur de son autre main à ceux déjà présents, ce qui fit cette fois crier l'artiste pour de bon. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues et le Zetsu blanc reprit ses baisers sur tout son visage pour le calmer et le détendre.

_- Chhht, chut. Calme-toi, détends-toi. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, nous ne te ferons pas mal, tout se passera bien. Tu le veux, n'est-ce pas ? Hein, Deidara ? Toi aussi tu le veux ?_

- O-oui. C'est… C'est juste… Ah ! C'est… Hn… C'est… C'est bon ! Hmm.

Deidara gémissait, la douleur était passée et il ressentait enfin du plaisir. C'était étrange d'avoir tout ces doigts à l'intérieur de lui mais il savait que c'était pour son bien. Maintenant qu'il ressentait du plaisir, il avait enfin hâte qu'ils soient tous les deux en lui. Il en avait tellement envie qu'il s'empalait de lui-même sur les doigts du côté noir, reculant son basin aussi loin qu'il pouvait.

Lors d'une de ses poussées, Kuroi en profita pour retirer ses doigts sous le geignement du blond frustré. Il releva son visage vers le Zetsu blanc qui lui souriait.

_- Viens._

L'artiste ne se fit pas prier et alla se placer au-dessus du sexe blanc tendu d'excitation en-dessous de lui. Peu à peu, il s'empala de lui-même sur son amant gémissant de plaisir. Heureusement, il était aidé par Shiroi qui le soutenait et lui écartait les fesses et par le Zetsu noir qui le caressait, dos à lui.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Deidara pour s'habituer complètement au corps en lui. Les mains à plat sur le torse de son amant, il se souleva légèrement pour se re-empaler sur Zetsu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était aussi bon de forniquer avec quelqu'un. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'imaginait pas cette douce et chaude sensation à l'intérieur de lui.

Après quelques allées et venues, le blond tourna son visage vers la personne derrière lui. Il n'y eut aucun mot échangé, juste un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Shiroi qui n'avait bien sûr rien raté de cet échange, replaça ses mains, qui maintenaient la taille de l'artiste, sur le postérieur de celui-ci. Doucement, il fit pénétrer chacun de ses index dans son intimité. Deidara grimaça de gène et un peu de douleur.

Cette fois ils durent attendre plusieurs minutes pour que le blond se calme et que Kuroi se décide enfin. Avec une lenteur contenue, il s'insinua en Deidara dont les larmes se remirent à couler. Heureusement, comme la première fois, Zetsu blanc le calma à grand renfort de caresses et de baisers. Le blond faisait son possible pour se concentrer sur celui-ci et non sur son homologue qui se trouvait dans son dos, dans son intimité, à présent à la moitié.

Malheureusement pour lui, trop impatient, Kuroi s'enfonça en lui d'une traite, le faisait hurler à la mort. Il était à présent à califourchon sur Shiroi le haut du corps complètement sur celui-ci. Seul le Zetsu noir bougea. A chaque poussée, Deidara geignait, priant il ne savait quel dieu pour que cela s'arrête. Bien sûr, il aurait pu leur demander d'arrêter, mais il voulait sa place dans l'Akatsuki, et il était persuadé que si il pouvait ressortir de cette expérience, il ne pourrait en ressortir que plus fort.

_- Kuroi-chan tu peux t'arrêter deux secondes le temps de le laisser respirer._

**- Gnnnh… ah… quoi ? Non. C'est trop bon !**

_- S'il te plait…_

Le côté noir soupira. Décidément il ne pouvait que rarement lui refuser quelque chose. Il stoppa tout mouvement, allant même caresser et embrasser le blond pour le détendre et lui donner envie de continuer.

Ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien car deux minutes plus tard, les trois corps se mouvaient en parfait accord, s'épousant à la perfection. Heureusement pour eux trois, seuls la forêt et ses « habitants » furent témoin de leur coït.

**- Nous allons rester ici pour la nuit, nous repartirons demain à l'aube. Viens Shiroi.**

Shiroi se détacha du corps hâlé, qui était dans ses bras, endormi et rejoins sa moitié. Zetsu couvrit le corps du blond d'une couverture et s'enfonça dans le sol pour un repos bien mérité.

…Le lendemain, à des kilomètres de là…

_- Deidara._

- Hmm ?

_- Je dois faire quelque chose de mon côté avant de rentrer. Tu vas continuer vers le nord pendant encore une heure, une heure et demie, des gens seront là pour « t'accueillir ». A bientôt._

- Hn. A bientôt Shiroi. A bientôt Kuroi.

**- Appelle-nous Zetsu à partir de maintenant et uniquement Zetsu.**

- Bien.

Deidara marcha encore deux heures avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment de pierre. D'ici, il pouvait sentir le chakra de trois personnes. Qui étaient-elles ?

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment et fit face à trois personnes. Un type qui d'aspect ressemblait plus à une tortue masquée qu'à un homme, un autre tout aussi étrange avec la peau bleue et une grande épée dans le dos et le troisième semblait le plus « normal », cheveux et yeux noirs.

- Alors c'est là l'Akatsuki ? Mais c'est quoi exactement ? Je vous préviens moi je viens que si on m'autorise à exprimer mon art, hmm !

Le plus petit des trois hommes prit la parole, il avait une voix caverneuse et rauque.

- Ca va vraiment être lui mon partenaire ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux mais je suis sûr qu'il est du genre à mourir trop vite !

Le brun parla à son tour. Malgré que sa voix soit aussi froide que son regard, Deidara la trouva douce.

- Ce sont les ordres de Pain et ses capacités nous seront utiles…

- Vous savez ce que je suis capable de faire ? Comment le savez-vous ? C'est Zetsu qui vous l'a dit ? Et vous êtes qui vous à la fin ?

L'homme à la peau bleue ricana et s'adressa enfin au blond.

- Zetsu ? … Nous savons que tu as été impliqué dans des attentats, tous du à des explosions. C'est quoi ton objectif dans la vie ?

- Mon objectif ? J'en ai pas besoin ! On a besoin de moi, j'exécute ! Du moment que je peux exprimer mon art…

Celui qui avait désigné Deidara comme son futur partenaire parut soudain intéressé.

- Ton art ?

- Oui ! Mon art ! Regardez !

L'artiste rayonnait. On lui demandait de parler de son art, sa raison de vivre. Il piocha un peu de glaise dans sa poche et forma une petite bestiole d'argile. Il la montra à ses vis-à-vis.

- Voyez ! Seulement ce ne sont pas de vulgaires statuettes, elles peuvent bouger mais ce n'est pas tout, hmm ! ELLES EXPLOSENT ! Voilà l'art, le vrai ! C'est ça qui fait que ce sont des chefs-d'œuvre, hmm ! L'instant où elles explosent, c'est dans ces moments que je le ressens pleinement… mon art ! L'art est tout simplement… EXPLOSIF !

Deidara était perdu dans sa tirade sur son art, il pétillait. Son monologue fut coupé par les personnes présentes. Ils étaient saoulés de son babillage. Le plus calme en eut assez et décida de « s'occuper » du nouveau.

Le blond fut surprit. Le brun avait fermé les yeux et quand il les rouvrit un fit face à des pupilles rouges contenant trois virgules noires.

- Hey ! De quoi tu te mêles toi ?

- J'en ai assez de t'entendre. Si je te bats tu te joindras à nous. A l'Akatsuki.

- Tu me sous-estimes ? Mon art est ce qu'il y a de mieux, hmm ! C'est l'art ultime !

Deidara lança la bestiole qu'il avait créé quelques instants auparavant sur le brun qui recula pour l'esquiver. Il ne fut pas pris dans l'explosion. Pendant ce temps, le blond avait formé une sorte de mille-pattes qui s'entortilla autour de son adversaire.

- C'est tout ce dont tu es capable de faire ? Hmm !

- Regarde-toi avant de parler.

L'artiste écarquilla les yeux. Il était lui-même cerclé de son mille-pattes.

Les deux autres ninjas qui n'avaient pas bougé jusque là discutaient « tranquillement » entre eux.

- Ah l'imbécile il a faillit s'auto-exploser !

- Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était du genre à mourir vite…

Le blond ne faisait pas attention à eux. Il essayait de se débattre avec sa propre création. Il savait qu'il était victime d'une illusion. Mais ce qu'il se demandait c'est quand « l'autre » avait réussit à la produire. Ce fut le ninja à l'épée qui l'aida à comprendre.

- Depuis que tu as croisé le regard d'Itachi-san, tu as été pris dans l'illusion.

D'un coup il y eut une lumière intense et Deidara eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il tourna la tête et qu'il vit Itachi debout devant le trou qu'avait produit son explosion. La scène était magnifique pour lui, il en vint même à se dire que c'était de l'art à l'état pur.

Il se reprit bien vite. Non, il ne pouvait y croire. Il s'était fait avoir si facilement dans la technique de cet inconnu. Non, ce n'était pas de l'art, il le refusait. Il ne pouvait l'accepter. Jamais !

- Tu as perdu.

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Il avait perdu, il rejoindrait l'Akatsuki. De toute façon il le voulait, mais il voulait aussi qu'on reconnaisse son art. Un jour il lui montrerait. Il lui montrerait à cet Itachi ce qu'est vraiment l'art.

*Fin*

* * *

La scène de fin est reprise du manga mais j'ai essayé de ne pas la reprendre mot pour mot, j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. ^^


End file.
